mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpan
|headercolor = #A06F46 |sex = Male |kind = Gargoyle |residence = "A distant land" |relatives = Lord Tirek (older brother) King Vorak (father) Queen Haydon (mother) |eyes = Dark grayish tangelo with light brilliant yellow sclera |misc1 = Fur |misc1text = hair and body |misc2 = Skin |misc2text = Light brownish gray |misc3 = Wings |misc3text = Grayish red}} Scorpan is a male gargoyle and Lord Tirek's younger brother who appears in the IDW comics' and is alluded to in the season four finale. Development and design Scorpan shares his name and design with a Generation 1 villain from the animated television special Rescue at Midnight Castle. He is a brown, gargoylish creature with a humanoid-like body, dark brown mane, bat-like wings, and a thin, tasselled tail. While he is depicted as Lord Tirek's brother in the series, his G1 counterpart is a human prince who was cursed by and reluctantly serves Tirek, and he was a friend of Spike's G1 counterpart. Depiction in the series Scorpan is first mentioned in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 in a legend told by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance. In the legend, he and his brother Lord Tirek travel from "a distant land" with the intent of stealing Equestrian magic. However, Scorpan comes to appreciate the ponies' ways, and befriends a young unicorn wizard. When Tirek remains resolute in their plan despite Scorpan's urges to reconsider, Scorpan alerts the princesses of his brother's intentions, resulting in Tirek's imprisonment in Tartarus. Afterward, Scorpan returns to his homeland. Tirek mentions Scorpan multiple times throughout the episode and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, contemptuous of his "weak-minded" brother's betrayal, and likening Discord's friendship with the ponies as "the same trap that claimed Scorpan". In a gesture of false gratitude and loyalty, Tirek gives Discord a medallion he claims to have received from "someone very close to him"; he later admits that it originally belonged to Scorpan and actually considers the medallion "as worthless as he is." Scorpan's medallion later proves to be Twilight Sparkle's key for the Tree of Harmony's chest when Discord gives it to her in a more sincere gesture of friendship. This final key opens the chest and grants Twilight and her friends the power to defeat Tirek and seal him in Tartarus once again. Both the keys and the chest later leave the tree and go to Ponyville, where they create the foundation for Twilight's castle. Other depictions IDW comics Scorpan appears in Tirek's origin story in . Since a young age, Scorpan has been kindhearted and soft-spoken, and he would frequently follow Tirek on his journeys outside their castle home. Far more loyal to his parents than Tirek, Scorpan disapproved of Tirek disobeying their parents' wishes and telling them lies. Gallery Tirek and Scorpan arrive in Equestria S4E25.png|Scorpan with his brother, ready to conquer. Tirek :Today, Equestria goes, magicless. Scorpan befriends the ponies S4E25.png|(So peaceful!) Scorpan befriends Star Swirl the Bearded S4E25.png|Befriending Star Swirl the Bearded. Scorpan tries to convince Tirek S4E25.png|Scorpan trying to convince his brother into foregoing their plans. (Please, brother, I've met all the ponies and they are perfect as they are. You must accept it.) Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png|Warning the royal sisters. Scorpan leaving Equestria S4E25.png|Returning home. FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 4.jpg See also *Lord Tirek es:Scorpan pl:Scorpan ru:Скорпан Category:Creatures Category:Supporting characters Category:Royalty